


Rock, Paper, Home Life!

by MysticDawn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDawn/pseuds/MysticDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creatures of myth and legends have been unknown to the general populace until recently. And thanks to new laws put in place, humans and these beings, now called "extra species", are learning about each other through world wide cultural exchanges. Gon Freecs has gotten his hosting license and he’s ready for his new life to start, though it seems no matter how prepared he is, his life is in for a crazy ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Home Life!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks this work is super duper loosely based on ideas from Daily life of a monster girl. I have plenty of characters and surprises in store for you lovelies. 
> 
> I also want to make my super awesome Beta, Beans, for helping me out <3

Okay, so I cleaned up the house, set up the furniture and stocked the fridge. I just have to finish up the front yard and call Miss Biscuit,” Gon proclaims proudly, looking around the freshly cleaned living room of his new house, which he spent the last week or so setting up. He took a deep breath and filled  his lungs with the smell of old wood and the scent of lemon floor cleaner. Mito would be so proud with how well he’s done so far.  
  
The room is bright with the soft brown curtains pulled open, revealing cream colored walls and a comfy wool coffee colored sofa to the left of the front door, along with a small round coffee table and an empty bookcase facing the door that leads into the dining room. It looks a little sparse at the moment , but he thought it would be better to wait until his new roommates came before seriously decorating the place. There were two floors with a lot of space that need to filled up to make it feel more homey. Even his own room had only a desk, a bed and dresser in it.  
  
He couldn’t wait for his life as a family host to begin, learning about the cultures of extra-species first hand and getting to teach them about human culture in return. So what if he had to spend the last four years of his life learning how to run a house. Or that he still wasn’t too great at cooking and that figuring out the house finances was a nightmare and a half. Still, at the  end of the day, he was here ready to host his first addition to his family. There was no time for thinking about it now, seeing as  the sooner he finishes up his remaining chores the sooner his new family would arrive.  
  
Grabbing a pair of gloves off the coffee table, he heads outside. It was still pretty early, with the sun no where in sight yet,  the sky a lovely mix of orange and purple, and there were a few birds singing. As he surveys what he has to work with  he’s glad he choose a place with a big lawn, there was plenty of open lush yard and the extra plant life made everything smell of fresh plants and soil. There was even a nice stone path that lead from the door to the street. With a small puff of air and a firm set of determination on his face, he pushes up his sleeves and puts on his gloves. It was time to get to work.  
  
He began raking the yard clear of dead leaves and stray twigs, then mowed the lawn, and the last thing he decided to do was trim the bushes for an added touch of care. By the time he was nearly finished, the sun had been beaming down on his back and there was a serious ache resting in his shoulders. He glanced over at the front door, pondering if he could go inside and take a break, or just push on. However he really couldn’t stand to wait any longer to meet his new roommates, so he peels off his shirt using it to wipe away the sweat from his brow, then after draping it around his neck, he bends his body back in a long stretch to relieve his aching muscles in preparation of getting back to work. Except mid stretch a sharp chill travels down his back… and after a moment to recover from the shock he realized that it could only be from one source. He slowly turns around to see a familiar sight, a pair of dangerous gold eyes leering at him. After a week of living in his new neighborhood, he still wasn’t use to his next door neighbor, Hisoka.  
  
The first time he had met Hisoka, Gon had been helping the movers put in some last pieces of furniture. He had just come out the front door to see if they needed any more help, when he saw someone leaning over the vinyl fencing. The man was easy to spot with his unusual and vibrantly two toned hair. He seemed mildly interested in observing what the movers were doing before his eyes swept Gon’s way. They momentarily widened for a moment in a pique of curiosity before his lips curled into a sly smile, where he then gestured to the other to come over. Since the movers seemed to be finished up, Gon trotted to the fence to greet the man who he thought might be his neighbor with a hello. Only, when he gets to the fence he realizes that the man was insanely tall. He couldn’t see over the fence, it being six feet high and yet this person had to be at least two feet taller than that to be able to lean so casually against it.  He doesn’t dwell on it for long however, when he hears the man give a low chuckle.  
  
“Ah, sorry about that,” He laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. The man simply quirked his lips into a smirk at him.  
  
“Oh it’s no problem at all,” the man replied “I’m just happy to meet my new neighbor. ♥”    
Gon brightened up at that, as this was the first time meeting one of his neighbors. He had gotten so busy preparing to move his tenants in that he hadn’t had the chance to greet anyone who also lived in the area yet. He straightened up with a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you sir, I’m Gon Freecss!” He chirps, taking in the odd yellow color of he man eyes.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Gon. I’m Hisoka, simply Hisoka. I hope we can become _very good_ friends in the future. ♠” The man, Hisoka’s, eyes had subtly and momentarily traveled down his still bare chest as he introduced himself, and somehow the way that he had said that was sort of off, but Gon for the life of him couldn’t figure out why at the time.  
  
Right as he was about to respond to that however, one of the movers came out to talk to Gon. He apologized to Hisoka before going over to help take one of the beds upstairs. He turned and gave Hisoka a polite wave goodbye, but he didn’t catch the intense look in the other’s eyes. After that, every time he was outside there would be Hisoka looking at him; sometimes when he was in the back yard, sometimes when he was coming up the street or like now while he’s in the front yard. He didn’t know what to make of it because the man didn’t really say anything to him but wave and stare for another minute before going about his business. It’s starting to make him a little uneasy, since he has no idea why. He might as well talk to the man considering, that there would be an extra-being living him with him.  
  
“Hello Hisoka,” Gon waves as he heads over to the fence. That brings another thing to mind that’s been bugging him. The only time he has seen Hisoka, the man had been behind the fence. He thought at some point the man would have come over with how much interest he seemed to have in Gon, yet Hisoka never seemed to be inclined to come to his side of the fence for a visit.  
  
Hisoka’s slitted eyes fix on his own rounded ones as the edge of his mouth quirked up in a small coy smile. His arms cross over the edge of the fence to rest against it as he spoke. “Good afternoon Gon, I see you’re working pretty hard. Are you expecting some company? ♣”    
  
“Yeah, after I finish I’ll be calling my boss over and meet my new house mate,” If his gleeful tone didn’t give away how excited he is for this, his huge beaming grin would.  
  
“Hmm~” Hisoka doesn’t say anything for a moment as his eyes turn upwards momentarily with a thoughtful tilt of his head, before returning his gaze back to Gon’s face. “ You wouldn’t happen to be playing host to an extra species would you? ♥”  
  
Gon’s eyes scrunch up in surprise. “Huh? Wait, how did you know that?” He couldn’t recall having told Hisoka about his plans to be the roommate of an extra-species. The most they had spoken about before was the weather and if Gon needed a few _tight_ shirts to use since it was so hot out.  
  
Hisoka gave a small chuckle in amusement. “You just told me so. ♠”  
  
Huh no he didn’t…oh wait. Gon nearly smacks his forehead, he couldn’t believe he fell for that.  
  
“That wasn’t the only thing though” Hisoka closes his eyes, reminiscing for a moment with a small thoughtful hum, before looking back down at Gon. “ I took part in the program back in the day, it was certainly enlightening to say the least ♦.”  
  
An enthusiastic smile broke out on Gon’s face at that statement. “Oh, you hosted extra species, Hisoka!”  
  
Hisoka shakes his head, looking oddly amused by that answer and causing Gon’s smile to drop a little as his brows furrowed, slightly puzzled. “So you were coordinator then?”  
  
“Wrong again, little apple. ♣” Hisoka finally replies, looking even more pleased with himself at Gon’s clueless expression.  
  
_Did he just call me an apple?!_ Gon thought to himself in alarm while staring at Hisoka with confusion, before shaking his head. “Wait, so if you weren’t a host or a coordinator, then how were you a part of the program?”  
  
Instead of answering right away however, Hisoka turns and starts walking forward, finally coming over past Gon’s side of the fence. When he came into full view, Gon took a small step back in surprise.  
  
“Oh.” Is the only thing he could say, gawking at the other person in front of him. He knew it was rude to stare, but there was a lot to take in. From the four powerful looking legs glistening smooth with lean muscle and the swishing tail which matched Hisoka’s vibrant hair, to the unmistakable lower half of a horse.   
“As you can see, I was an exchangee. ♠”  Hisoka, the now apparent Centaur, smirked down at him with an air of smug amusement. “You are in for a fun experience. ♥”  
Gon, finally gaze travels up to meet Hisoka’s face, with a thoughtful expression on his face. He had been looking forward to meeting an extra-species once again. Just, not so soon.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hisoka is a horse man and Gon's neighbor. The fun is just starting folks! Oh there will be species info tidbits in here after next chapter. So look forward to it.


End file.
